For Science!
by Cammiel
Summary: All Rachel wanted to do was some research, she just didn't count on seeing her old roommate after almost seven years... Prompt #02 for Pezberry Week 2014: Reacquainting after years apart.


**For science!**

**This fic was written for the second day of Pezberry week: ****#02 - Reacquainting after years apart**

**I'd like to thank Dizzleceezy for being an awesome and patient beta.**

* * *

**For Science!**

She knew she shouldn't have risked it, even if it was winter and she had a huge coat and a scarf that covered everything but her eyes. She could be recognized anyway, and for a moment she imagined websites filled with pictures of her entering this place. She damned herself, because there was internet for a reason, and her credit card could be used for purchasing these kind of objects. But then again, she wouldn't risk someone online having her credit card information, her address and knowing what she was ordering, or open her door and see the mailman with a knowing smirk asking her to sign for her package. So this was it. She sighed as she opened the door with a pocket full of cash to purchase some of what - according to Kurt - she needed the most.

So, she walked with poise as if this was an everyday activity. Her first stop was the book section, which was fascinating. There were some really interesting topics, but none that she would buy in case the cashier recognized her. She just wrote the titles down to google them later and see if she could purchase a digital copies. She wrote quickly in a little notepad that she carried in her purse at all times, and with a handwriting as unintelligible as possible in case it fell in the wrong hands.

She wandered around trying not to look too eager and too aware of the sales girl reading Marie Claire behind the counter. The next aisle was the movie section. Some of these seemed amusing and some of the ones with black and white pictures seemed intriguing, until she found one incredibly cringeworthy. So she just kept walking towards the real reason she was in the establishment.

As soon as she arrived at the section she intended, she felt dizzy, because she knew what she would acquire. She had thoroughly researched the matter. The internet had provided her with lists of uses - though there was really only one - and also materials, color, sizes. But all that research never prepared her for the shelf in front of her full of boxes.

"Well, well, well… Never thought I'd see a girl like you in a place like this." Said someone behind her and for a couple of seconds everything froze. She didn't even know how to react, the panic setting in. There were a thousand imaginary scenarios that ran through her mind, all of which cast her, Rachel Berry, Broadway actress-newly crossed over-television star, as some sort of deviant that frequented an _objets du désir_ store.

Apparently her body was faster than her mind, because she felt herself relax a little before she could recognize the voice behind her. She didn't turn around and kept looking ahead, sensing just how close the woman was now.

"So… whatcha looking for? Lube? Or are you looking for a gift for LadyFace? No... Oh! I know. You're in the market for some sex games." She could hear the playful tone, the superiority in her voice.

"Santana…" She said smiling as if it was just a casual meeting in the park, trying to hide the panic that she felt.

"What's with the huge coat and the scarf? What? Going for an Eskimo trend?"

"That's racist," was all Rachel could say and Santana shrugged.

"Oh! Maybe you are looking for some 'toys for him,' which are in the next aisle, by the way. Or maybe it's toys for you." Santana was almost purring now and it was all too much.

"Well, it was great catching up, but I have rehearsals and other activities for this evening…" She said turning around quickly, but her notebook fell and Santana clearly was faster than her. Before she could do anything Santana was reading the last two pages.

_"Dildos, vibrators and strap on research_?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to guess your new boyfriend is just kinky." She turned the page, yanking it again from Rachel's attempt to take her notebook back.

"Give it to me! It's private!" Rachel said, keeping her voice low and dangerous. She wasn't the same girl Santana had bullied during high school, and certainly she was no longer the woman that used to be her roommate.

"Wanky…" Santana smiled and started reading, keeping the notebook out of Rachel's reach.

"Stop! Stop! Are you ever going to think about something that isn't your fun, Santana? Don't you realize how awful this is? How humiliating? Give me back my notebook and let me leave this place!" She hissed, looking around making sure the sales girl was still behind the counter and hadn't heard their conversation.

"C'mon there's nothing bad in wanting some self-pleasure. It's okay, most people like orgasms, it's not a big deal." Santana explained as if she was talking to a 5 year old. She then turned around and took some boxes, walking towards the cashier. She continued and started to read the last page. For a moment Santana just stood there motionless and Rachel hoped that her messy handwriting was the equivalent to hieroglyphics to her. Until she turned around…

"_Female Ejaculation: Unleash the Ultimate G-Spot Orgasm_?_ Cunt: A Declaration of Independence_?_ The whole lesbian sex book_?_ Lesbian Kama Sutra_?" She asked making Rachel's hope end abruptly. Clearly Santana remembered how to decipher her handwriting.

Rachel had to restrain herself from covering her face with her hands in shame, but then decided that she didn't have to give any explanation to someone she hadn't seen in almost seven years.

"So?" she faked some confidence and apparently she did a good job, because Santana's only reply was a raised brow. "I think that knowing all the aspects to one's sexuality is important. You should know that, Santana." She said channeling her old high school self.

"I just never thought I'd see the day…" She said smirking and looking intently, scanning Rachel from head to toe. When Rachel started to fret, she looked at her, winked and started to walk towards the books aisle and then towards the cashier again.

Rachel decided to stay where she was, she could see her old roommate standing. She didn't look that different from last time. She was wearing tight jeans that made her legs and ass look incredibly appealing, with a black jacket and black boots. Simple, yet incredibly hot. For a moment Rachel remembered that the only indication that Santana cared about her was a postcard with a photo of Lesbos for Funny Girl's opening night that she still kept between her old journals next to a photo fixed with tape.

Rachel tried to leave the memories behind as she saw her taking a book and some paper from the counter and write down something, and then she signed the credit card receipt. She said thanks to the cashier and then moved her head signaling the door, so Rachel followed her. She saw her walking towards a car, so Rachel thought that was it. No goodbye. Just dear old Rachel Berry being a joke.

For a moment she wanted Santana to acknowledge her again, but her common sense wanted to avoid any more exposure so she just unlocked her car and sat down. Before she could start the engine, there was a knock on her window. Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel rolled down the window.

"What do you…" She couldn't finish her question because the bag with Santana's purchases had fallen on her lap.

"There, that's all you'll need. Enjoy yourself." For a second Rachel was speechless.

"Santana!"

"What? I made sure you didn't have to go through that, that you didn't have to ask the clerk for guidance in picking a fucking vibrator. You should be thanking me. Besides, I made sure I never said your name. So there, you're welcome." She said and started to walk away from the car.

"San!" Rachel called and Santana turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Thank you," she added.

"Have an awesome night!" She said wiggling her eyebrows. And Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could go for a coffee one of these days," Rachel said and couldn't help blushing, and she was thankful that at least the scarf was hiding enough, so the other woman wouldn't notice.

"Sure, you already have my number." Santana replied winking and walking away.

"No! I don't!" Rachel almost screamed and was about to leave her car when Santana turned around and screamed.

"Yes, you do!" She signaled the bag that now was in Rachel's hand, then winked and kept walking away without looking back.

* * *

Rachel opened the bag while hearing a car start the ignition and leaving the parking lot quickly. There was a piece of paper over a black vibrator with a number written down. She took her phone and added it to her contacts. She left the parking lot with a smile on her face, after all she had gotten what she wanted and inadvertently met Santana again.

It wasn't until late at night when she opened the bag again that she noticed that 'The whole lesbian sex book' wasn't only open, but there was a message on the first page.

_Call me if you need help researching… For science!_

She laughed out loud and then contemplated the idea for a couple of seconds, and once again her body reacted before her brain, because she didn't even remember taking her phone and dialing Santana's number.

* * *

**That was it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
